Verlorene Sonnen
Verlorene Sonnen (engl. The Lost Suns) ist ein fünfteiliger Comic, der von Alexander Freed, dem Autor von Blut des Imperiums, geschrieben wird. Die erste Ausgabe ist am 8. Juni 2011 im Dark Horse-Verlag auf Englisch erschienen, die zweite Ausgabe soll am 13. Juli 2011 folgen, während die dritte englische Ausgabe am 10. August 2011 veröffentlicht wird, die vierte Ausgabe soll am 14. September 2011 erscheinen. Auf Deutsch wird sie am 10. April 2012 erscheinen. Die Handlung ist zeitgleich zu der des Onlinespiels The Old Republic sowie etwa zehn Jahre nach Bedrohung des Friedens und rund vierzig Jahre nach Blut des Imperiums angesiedelt. Der Comic handelt von dem Spion der Galaktischen Republik und Sohn von Satele Shan, Theron Shan, welcher ermitteln soll, warum das Sith-Imperium bestimmte Bedingungen in den Vertrag von Coruscant einfügen wollte, für die kein Grund ersichtlich ist. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Ausgabe 1 The biggest Star Wars event of 2011--LucasArts and BioWare’s Star Wars: The Old Republic online game--gets a fresh, new story set concurrent with the game, written by one of its senior writers! The Lost Suns stands alone as an accessible Star Wars adventure, introducing a new hero with a new mission! It also intertwines with the narrative of the game, revealing secrets players will find nowhere else! Theron Shan--descendant of the legendary bloodline that includes Jedi Bastila Shan and Satele Shan--is no Jedi he’s a Republic spy! His mission: to discover the blackest secret at the heart of the evil Sith Empire! *''The first issue in a brand-new story!'' *''Written by Alexander Freed, a senior writer of the game!'' *''Readers who are familiar with The Old Republic game will be able to make connections directly from the game to this comic story line!'' Ausgabe 2 There are dark secrets behind the treaty that brought peace to the galaxy and an end to the war between the Jedi of the Republic and the Sith Empire. Now, with rumors of the secrets spreading, the galaxy is afraid a new war may be beginning ... Elite Republic spy Theron Shan has been assigned to find the old Jedi Master behind these rumors. Previously thought lost forever in Sith territory, Ngani Zho is back and more peculiar than before he left. Theron has his hands full with Zho, a troublesome thief, and the threatening Sith Knights who are also on Zho's trail! LucasArts and BioWare's soon-to-be-released online game comes straight to comics with an all-new story that runs concurrent with events in the game! The debut of the Sith Knights! Ausgabe 3 The war that ended in a tense peace agreement is in danger of beginning again, but elite Republic spy Theron Shan is going to do everything in his power to prevent it-including infiltrating the Imperial space of Darth Mekhis to find out what is happening! Along with Master Zho, and the criminal in his custody, Teff'ith, Theron is headed to Port Nowhere. He hasn't got a plan or any idea what he may be going to face, but for a spy, he's got great style! *''The soon-to-be-released online game comes straight to comics!'' *''Starring Theron Shan, the son of legendary Jedi Master Satele Shan!'' Ausgabe 4 Captured by the evil Sith Empire, Republic spy Theron Shan is about to find out what secret sacrifice brought about the end of the great war. But once the Imperial's covert activities are revealed, will he be able to act on his devastating discoveries? *''The senior writer of the online game The Old Republic continues to weave secrets for game players into this comics saga! Don't miss a single crucial issue!'' Ausgabe 5 Republic spy Theron Shan puts all he has into surviving--and stopping--the Sith's star-killing Sun Razer. This megaweapon must be destroyed and the Republic must be warned of the threat! *''Alexander Freed, senior writer of the online game The Old Republic, brings this story to a thrilling close, preparing readers for the biggest Star Wars event of 2011!'' Cover-Galerie Fullcoverarts Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 1 Coverbild.jpg|Coverbild der ersten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 2 Coverbild.jpg|Coverbild der zweiten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 3 Coverbild.jpg|Coverbild der dritten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 4 Coverbild.jpg|Coverbild der vierten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 5 Coverbild.jpg|Coverbild der fünften Ausgabe Deutsches Cover Bild:Verlorene Sonnen.jpg Amerikanische Cover Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 1.jpg|Cover der ersten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 2.jpg|Cover der zweiten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 3.jpg|Cover der dritten Ausgabe Bild:The Lost Suns Ausgabe 4.jpg|Cover der vierten Ausgabe The Old Republic The Lost Suns Ausgabe 5.jpg|Cover der fünften Ausgabe Weblinks * *Dark Horse continues its Star Wars Old Republic SE auf der Webseite von Dark Horse *[http://www.starwars.com/vault/books/lost_suns_preview/index.html The Old Republic: The Lost Suns Preview] auf StarWars.com *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/17-772/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns-1 The Lost Suns Ausgabe 1] auf der Webseite von Dark Horse (Vorschau) *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/17-774/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns-2 The Lost Suns Ausgabe 2] auf der Webseite von Dark Horse *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/17-775/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns-3 The Lost Suns Ausgabe 3] auf der Webseite von Dark Horse *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/17-776/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns-4 The Lost Suns Ausgabe 4] auf der Webseite von Dark Horse *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/17-777/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns-5 The Lost Suns Ausgabe 5] auf der Webseite von Dark Horse *[http://forum.oswfc.de/viewtopic.php?t=3650 Forum vom Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin] * Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Star Wars (Panini) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns sr:The Lost Suns